


The Ties That Bind

by TheWasAndShouldBeKing



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt and dubious comfort...?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Toxic Relationship, Unsafe Sadomasochism, Wound Play, ai no kusabi au, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWasAndShouldBeKing/pseuds/TheWasAndShouldBeKing
Summary: Cloud Strife wants to make his mark in SOLDIER like his idol Sephiroth, but does not understand the dangerous trap that is the highly stratified city of Midgar, until he finds himself at the cruel and glacial mercy of his childhood hero. Bound to serve as the Elite SOLDIER’s Pet, Cloud must submit unquestioningly to his master’s will, and service him in any way Sephiroth desires. The problem: Cloud has no idea what it is Sephiroth really wants from him.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent the last four hours or so fleshing out a Sefikura scene that’s been running in my head inspired by the infamous yaoi dystopian sci-fi franchise “Ai no Kusabi.” There's potential for a larger work exploring the idea, and while I don't know if I'll ever dive that deeply, this particular vignette wouldn't leave me alone, so.
> 
> The whole premise of the original work is a highly stratified society controlled by a tyrannical AI, where the Elites and upper classes own human “pets” to gratify them, sexually; “mongrels” from the slums have no means of rising in the social ranks; and two people from each of those castes are drawn together in a messed up, inexorable, and ultimately doomed dynamic. 
> 
> I feel like it’s a study in the idea of free will under unforgiving and oppressive systems/circumstances, with some dick touching thrown in for funsies. A perfect playground for Sefikura, really, and Midgar with its slums and Tanagura/Midas/Ceres could not parallel each other better. So without further ado...

Cloud felt as though he’d been on his knees for _hours_ now, poised between Sephiroth’s corded thighs and working his mouth over the terrifying length and girth of him. His jaw ached, stretched around the marble shaft and it was starting to become difficult to work up the saliva to make gliding his tongue down and around his master’s cock a pleasing, fluid motion. **  
**

The back of his throat felt raw and bruised from the number of times he had pushed himself to take Sephiroth further, swallowing him down until he nearly choked, pushing away the reflex to try and force the invading object out so that he could _breathe_. Cloud couldn’t even do that much when he took Sephiroth that deep, the thickness of his cock _so much_ that it closed his entire throat and made even trying to breathe through his nose useless.

This was becoming untenable. Cloud was _convinced_ his technique had to be flawless, but Sephiroth remained unmoved. He simply watched Cloud’s lips stretch around him, cheeks hollowing and throat working, with the same impassive expression that tried to belie the critical intensity of his focus. The tip of one finger drew idle lines back and forth along his own lower lip, but he showed no other sign of being either restive, or bored.

As Cloud’s confidence flagged his confusion grew. _Nothing_ he did elicited a change in response, and yet Sephiroth had yet to take full control. He gave no direction, nor had the hand threaded through the hair at the base of Cloud’s skull ever tightened, ever pulled Cloud down harder, or faster, or held him trapped and still and suffering. The tears leaking from Cloud’s eyes were the product of his own frustrated efforts and none of Sephiroth’s doing. An _anger_ began to build in his chest as the feeling of futility grew. 

If he wasn’t good enough why didn’t Sephiroth just end it??

Cloud screamed more in rage than pain when his lip split, blood spilling over his chin and smearing the underside of Sephiroth’s cock as he finally pulled back fully, glaring daggers through damp, clumped lashes.

“ _Why?!_ ” Cloud knew the question was dangerous. It was not a pet’s place to interrogate their master and he risked swift punishment for the daring, but at present he just _did not care_. Sephiroth had taken him ostensibly for the use of his pleasure, but the man never showed anything but the most minimal signs of any such thing. He seemed to be forever anticipating the moment when Cloud would fulfill his end of their devil’s bargain, but _nothing ever moved him_.

Sephiroth either didn’t follow Cloud’s question or didn’t deign to answer, simply lifting a pale brow in askance. Perhaps it was the lack of immediate retribution, or the searing taste of blood in his mouth that was the closest Cloud had come to the fluids he’d been trying and failing to milk from the man in front of him, but he pushed his ragged voice to snarl out and elaborate, “Why do you even keep me? This is a farce! You’re not even _enjoying_ it. Nothing I do… _Nothing_ , I…”

He broke off, coughing, turning his head into his shoulder and fingers gripping painfully against Sephiroth’s thighs. The man didn’t flinch in the least under the strength of Cloud’s hands, and he doubted he’d so much as leave red marks, let alone bruise. Specks of blood spattered the pale skin inside his leg as Cloud had turned, the only thing that marked him.

The hand at the back of Cloud’s head shifted, fingertips stroking through the short, golden hairs before they came around to cup his face in a mockery of tenderness. There was no way to call it sincere when Sephiroth’s thumb traced Cloud’s bruised, swollen lips, finding the split and caressing it. Cloud didn’t pull away though, just grit his teeth, fresh tears leaking from between his tightly shut eyelids.

“I am enjoying myself,” Sephiroth’s baritone was a gentle purr, despite the correction. His tone was even, unaffected, and Cloud wanted to laugh and spit in his face and call him out for the liar he was, because if he _enjoyed_ this then he wouldn’t need to torment Cloud endlessly like this. If he actually took pleasure in Cloud he would-...

Cloud sucked a breath and opened stunned eyes. He could see Sephiroth’s cock, still standing proud and erect, streaked with saliva and blood, and Sephiroth above, showing no sign of discomfort or restiveness. There was a _want_ in his eyes but no urgency, same as it had ever been, and a shudder ran down the length of Cloud’s spine. “Sephiroth…”

He was in the other man’s lap before he’d realised he’d moved, folding himself around the flawless shape of the Elite as though to shield the invulnerable man from something. Cloud was not surprised when Sephiroth allowed it. Leaned into it. He let Cloud kiss him with no greater qualms, licking the tear in Cloud’s lip so that the young man shivered against him, terrified and heartbroken.

Sephiroth had been made impervious. Cloud had seen it on the battlefield; _nothing_ slowed the Silver SOLDIER down, not fatigue, not hunger, not even wounds that would have killed a lesser man. He never showed an ounce of pain, only anger when he failed to dodge or parry an attack, and he fought until his foe was utterly beaten down, as though he hadn’t been shot through, or skewered, or mauled by fangs and claws.

Afterward he bore the healing with a stoicism that had always impressed Cloud, who knew too well the agony of bones snapping back into place and the absolute _fire_ of flesh knitting at inhumanly accelerated rates. He’d barely heard Sephiroth so much as grunt in annoyance during treatment.

“You don’t feel it, do you…?” Cloud clutched at Sephiroth’s shoulders, forehead butted against the other man’s so that they were both hidden behind the screen of his hair. A little microcosm unto themselves, totally apart from the crushing weight of Midgar and the heavy stratification that kept them bound together and light-years apart. 

Sephiroth didn’t answer, but his silence stood in as a confirmation plainly enough. He tilted his head, pressing the perfect bow of his lips to the corner of Cloud’s closed eye, kissing away the running tears. “I like to watch you… You feel _so much_. You feel _everything_ , Cloud.”

The sad, sick sense of it overwhelmed him. It rose in Cloud’s chest and filled the hollow of it until he was sure he would break apart under the strain of it. He’d spent so many nights lying ruined and empty, thinking he was useless and failing. Not understanding what else Sephiroth could want of him when Cloud had nothing left to give. The relief in knowing now was bittersweet as he idly combed his fingers through a small patch of Sephiroth’s silken, silver-blond hair.

After a moment, Cloud shifted, turning his hips in Sephiroth’s lap and hooking one leg over to straddle his still parted thighs. Sephiroth watched him with a quiet curiosity as Cloud palmed him, stroking firmly near the base until his slightly flagging erection stood full again. He didn’t protest in the least when Cloud lined him up, almost dry but for the routine, anticipatory preparation Cloud had gone through well before he’d dared his insane suggestion that he fellate Sephiroth. 

The effort was rarely in vain after all, and it served Cloud well now as he sunk down on Sephiroth’s shaft, splitting himself open with a strangled cry that seared his raw throat. With his gaze on his master for once, Cloud watched with fascination the way the dark fringe of Sephiroth’s lashes flared around his impossible Mako eyes, the slit pupils widening and darkening the look of them as they eclipsed the preternatural glow. Cloud bit his abused and swollen lower lip, brows knitting as he fought to keep his eyes open when he rolled his hips, impaling himself deeper and dragging out a low moan.

He could see now the avid way Sephiroth studied his expression and flushed darkly under the scrutiny, blood rising in his face as surely as between his legs. The mingling pleasure and pain took on an entirely new colouration in Cloud’s mind. He’d thought Sephiroth cared nothing for what Cloud experienced during their trysts, pushing him beyond the brink as punishment for failing to do anything more than arouse. Gods, it was so obvious now that he could not have been more wrong.

Cloud practically shattered when he came around Sephiroth, convulsing tightly with the man’s cock plunged into the deepest part of him, so full it ached, though it was nothing compared to what was happening inside his head. He curled sobbing against Sephiroth, no care for his come painting the other man’s abdomen between them, or his own sweat-slicked skin. He hid himself against the even rise and fall of Sephiroth’s chest, listening to the deep, heavy beat of his heart. 

Cloud couldn’t look into those eyes any longer, those eyes he’d thought had been so cruel before, but now…

He felt strong arms wrap around him like steel bands, and felt certain that Sephiroth held him less as a comfort and more to experience the waves of Cloud’s grief wracked sobs more fully. Still… and almost worse, he was sure there was some small portion of tenderness there. He’d tried to hide from where he’d seen it in Sephiroth’s gaze, an inexplicable adoration that hurt Cloud as much as it had warmed. 

He was as much a wonder to Sephiroth as the Silver SOLDIER had been to Cloud and he did not know how to take that. He had _dreamed_ of meaning something to this man. He simply could not fathom the form that had taken.

Cloud fell asleep that night with an ache deeper in his heart than in his loins for once. A void had been carved in him by the absence of his old, familiar anger, and he did not know what would come to claim that space tomorrow. Nor who that would make him when it had done.


End file.
